


Filk Album: Survival

by poppyseedheart



Series: Jikook Survivor AU [1]
Category: Survivor (US TV) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Lyrics Available, M/M, Multi, Songs, The Jikook Survivor AU Concept Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart
Summary: 8 songs about an AU where BTS Jikook are secret boyfriends on a season of Survivor. Also, at least one song dedicated in its entirety to Survivor Host Jeff Probst. Don't say I never gave you anything.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Jikook Survivor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Album

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olympvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/gifts).



> This makes sense to almost no one but us, and that's how some of my favorite fanworks are! A very merry Christmas to you, Reid. Don't ask how I got this all together in time. I don't even know myself.
> 
> Thank you Brenna for cheerleading and indulging my constant updates!
> 
> Some very basic info about this AU: Jimin wins. Jikook are secretly dating. Taehyung is blindsided to undermine Jimin's power. Momo, Mark Lee, and Jimin are the final three. Yoongi is a camera man. And Jimin is a sexy and cute flirt which is his whole strat.
> 
> There's lots more to it and if you want me to talk your ear off about it please feel free to ask me. Otherwise, please enjoy the absolute CHAOS of this filk album that I worked very hard on! <3
> 
> PS: Dimple and When We Vote, Though are actually good—listen to everything else at your own risk lmao. I am not a rapper, a music producer/sound mixer, or a particularly versatile vocalist. Still had fun, though.

  
_tracklist!_

**Track 1: Idol** (originally from BTS' song of the same name)  
  
  


**Track 2: The Storm** (originally from Taylor Swift's song Out of the Woods)  
  
  


**Track 3: Dimple** (originally from BTS' song of the same name)  
  
  


**Track 4: Blue Tribe** (originally from j-hope's song Blue Side)  
  
  


**Track 5: The Jury** (originally from Wrabel's song The Village)  
  
  


**Track 6: They Don't Know About Us** (originally from the One Direction song of the same name)  
  
  


**Track 7: Blindside** (originally from Halsey's song Be Kind)  
  
  


**Track 8: When We Vote, Though** (originally from JYP + Sunmi's song When We Disco)  


Written, performed, and edited by poppyseedheart! See chapter 2 for lyrics to all 8 tracks.

Alternatively, stream or download all tracks and see the tracklist in [this google folder](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1dNncv1BGDJsANd_GEnsGE1-_8V3Xvv-m?usp=sharing)!


	2. Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics for the songs hosted in ch1

Track 1: Idol

Got no alliance!  
Can’t find the idol!  
My days are numbered  
Here on Survivor, Yeah

Like Wonho’s abs  
Like Markly’s dabs  
This did not go as I planned  
With all this island sand

So listen Jeff!  
I am not going without a fight  
They still have to vote me out  
Write down my name on all of those slips  
I know Jimin’s king!  
I know they like him!  
I need him to help!  
I need him to help!

Hey Jeff [choo choo!]

Give me a sec  
I’m just gonna whis  
Per to him!

(to him, to him)

I know  
It’s the middle  
Of tribal  
But I’m desperate!

You can’t stop me begging Jimin

(woohoo)

Begging! Ji! Min!

(woohoo)

Begging! Ji! Min!

You can’t stop me begging Jimin!

Fo-o-r my life!  
Fo-o-r my liiiiiife  
Fo-o-r my life  
Could he give his idol to me?

Fo-o-r my life  
Fo-o-r my liiiiiife  
Fo-o-r my life  
Please just give your idol to me

If you want I’ll chop firewood  
Go on the raft and bring back fish goods  
I’ll lie to Jaehyun about what he should  
Do to stay standing where he stood

Ooh, Taehyung, Sunmi, Namjoon, Momo,  
Matthew, Nayeon, Jungkook, WOO,  
Any of them  
Just spare my life

Just spare my life!  
Send one of them home and watch them despair  
Watch them despair!  
They’ll be in the jury just give them a chair!

I can be useful I swear I can  
I looked but I am no clever man  
The idol is in Jimin’s possession  
He’s the one he’s the one he’s the one

BRRR

Give me a sec  
I’m just gonna whis  
Per to him!

(to him, to him, to him)

I know  
It’s the middle  
Of tribal  
But I’m desperate!

You can’t stop me begging Jimin

(woohoo)

Begging! Ji! Min!

(woohoo)

Begging! Ji! Min!

You can’t stop me begging Jimin!

Fo-o-r my life!  
Fo-o-r my liiiiiife  
Fo-o-r my life  
Could he give his idol to me?

Fo-o-r my life  
Fo-o-r my liiiiiife  
Fo-o-r my life  
Please just give your idol to me

If we’re not careful he will win  
But everyone thinks they’re running the show  
I have no choice  
I must pander to the king  
Have no choice  
It could change everything

(woohoo)

Begging! Ji! Min!

You can’t stop me begging Jimin!

(woohoo)

Begging! Ji! Min!

You can’t stop me begging Jimin!

Fo-o-r my life!  
Fo-o-r my liiiiiife  
Fo-o-r my life  
Could he give his idol to me?

Fo-o-r my life  
Fo-o-r my liiiiiife  
Fo-o-r my life  
Please just give your idol to me

/

Track 2: The Storm

Looking at it now  
It all seems so simple  
The merge was right around the corner  
I remember

There was one reward challenge left  
So we decided  
If we won then we would send  
Their strongest guy to exile  
Exile  
Exile

And I remember thinking

Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close

Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Change their minds now, no

Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close

Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Change their minds now, no

Looking at it now  
The task was easy  
Skip a rope, then swim a lap  
And solve a puzzle

My team’s been dominating all  
The ones that ask for good recall  
So when we won it  
I couldn’t even be surprised  
And when Jeff handed us our prize  
I couldn’t even look at you, at you, at you

And I remember thinking

Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close

Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Change their minds now, no

Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close

Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Change their minds now, no

They send you off on an uncovered boat  
The water’s rough and my heart’s in my throat  
I watch until you cross out of view  
But we get back to camp and I’m thinking of you  
We sent you off as a unanimous team  
But the edge of my smile wasn’t what it seemed  
The clouds rolled in and the lightning white-blue  
And as the sun went down I was thinking of you  
I was thinking of you  
I was thinking of you

Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close now  
Is the storm too close

Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Can I change their minds now  
Change their minds now, no

Oh I remember!

/

Track 3: Dimple

I watch from home on my couch  
And you look so far out  
I want to ask you how (how how how hoowwww)

You made me have this crush  
I just like you so much  
This show is such a rush (ah ah ahhh)

And youuuu  
Snuff out those fires like it’s your favorite thing to  
Dooooo  
And when you laugh well it’s a dream come  
Trueeee  
You commentate like you’ve got bills to  
Pay and that’s what I love about—

You my man Jeff Probst  
And I know I could never forget  
Your face, your hair, your smile  
So I call you ille-Jeff (illeeeeee-Jeff)  
‘Cause you / are just / too fine  
I want to know your favorite memories  
I want to be your happy ending  
And I call you ille-Jeff (illeeeeee-Jeff)  
But I want you anyway anyway anyway

Your contestants all survive  
And I feel so alive  
Thinking that we might jive

Those dimples on your face  
Boy have you aged with grace  
You are my happy place

And youuuu  
Snuff out those fires like it’s your favorite thing to  
Dooooo  
And when you laugh well it’s a dream come  
Trueeee  
You commentate like you’ve got bills to  
Pay and that’s what I love about—

You my man Jeff Probst  
And I know I could never forget  
Your face, your hair, your smile  
So I call you ille-Jeff (illeeeeee-Jeff)  
‘Cause you / are just / too fine  
I want to know your favorite memories  
I want to be your happy ending  
And I call you ille-Jeff (illeeeeee-Jeff)  
But I want you anyway anyway anyway

Your experience spans across decades  
And your hotness has made me a wreck, babe  
Oh baby no, hey no  
Baby no, hey no  
Cause I know what I’m feeling for

You my man Jeff Probst (And I know I could never forget)  
Your face, your hair, your smile  
So I call you ille-Jeff (illeeeeee-Jeff)  
‘Cause you / are just / too fine  
I want to know your favorite memories  
I want to be your happy ending  
And I call you ille-Jeff (illeeeeee-Jeff)  
But I want you anyway anyway anyway

And I call you ille-Jeff (illeeeeee-Jeff)  
Ille-Jeff  
Ille-Jeff  
But I want you anyway anyway anyway

/

Track 4: Blue Tribe

Mutiny  
Mutiny  
Mutiny 

Thirty seconds passed, we all stared down at the mat  
Tension in the air, who was going to step back  
I was frozen still, but saw movement to the left  
Before I could speak, Nayeon confidently stepped

To Blue tribe

Back to Blue tribe

Blue tribe

Back to Blue tribe

Blue tribe

Back to Blue tribe

Blue tribe

Back to blue tribe

/

Track 5: The Jury

No, the tribe don’t get it  
And your friends don’t get it  
Surely Jin doesn’t get it

And you can't keep moving  
And you can’t keep shaking  
Your alliance is breaking

They say, "Don't dare, don't you even go there"  
"Switching up the vote there"  
"You do as you're told"

Tell you, "Stay down, write the goddamn name down"  
"Otherwise you’ll be the next one to go"

But who should sit on the jury  
On the jury, oh  
They judge from the jury  
From the jury, oh  
You have got so much to lose,  
It's true, it's true  
So who should sit on the jury  
On the jury?  
You need her vote on that jury!

There are eyes on every move you  
Make and you can’t even be invited

To come sit by fires and eat fish  
Fake smiles with your tribe divided

Makes you wonder what is it ‘bout  
Thunder agitates and undermines an easy choice

Makes you wish in secret for a switch  
Or some other big twist to give you back your voice

But who should sit on the jury  
On the jury, oh  
They judge from the jury  
From the jury, oh  
You have got so much to lose,  
It's true, it's true  
So who should sit on the jury  
On the jury?  
You need her vote on that jury!

But who should sit on the jury  
On the jury, oh  
They judge from the jury  
From the jury, oh  
You have got so much to lose,  
It's true, it's true  
So who should sit on the jury  
On the jury?  
You need her vote on that jury!

/

Track 6: Blindside

Wanna believe, wanna believe  
That you would never turn completely on me  
But there’s a pit inside my gut that’s saying you lied lied lied yeah

Wanna believe, wanna believe  
You understand that I’d make you sorry  
Tell me why you even thought that I wouldn't mind mind mind yeah

I know you're leading with your fear  
But that’s a way to make it clear that  
You’re no match for me, I’ll ruin you see

I don't know why you blindside the one  
You should align with the one  
You scheme and lie to the one that’s with me  
When you know I would die for the one  
Always confide in the one  
You should be kind to the one that’s with me

Don’t even try, Don’t even try  
To pretend this was better for the tribe  
'Cause I can see that smug and awful look in your eyes eyes eyes, yeah

So now he leaves, so now he leaves  
But if you think this is over you’re naïve  
I was content to watch but now I’m ready to fight fight fight yeah

I know you're leading with your fear  
But that’s a way to make it clear that  
You’re no match for me, I’ll ruin you see

I don't know why you blindside the one  
You should align with the one  
You scheme and lie to the one that’s with me  
When you know I would die for the one  
Always confide in the one  
You should be kind to the one that’s with me

I know it's hard for you, but it's not fair  
Going after my friend just won’t get you there  
And I know it's hard for you, but I don’t care  
I don’t care

I don't know why you blindside the one  
You should align with the one  
You scheme and lie to the one that’s with me  
When you know I would die for the one  
Always confide in the one  
You should be kind to the one that’s with me

You'll be sorry  
You'll be sorry

When you know I would die for the one  
Always confide in the one  
You should be kind to the one that’s with me 

You’ll be 

/

Track 7: They don’t know about us

People say we’d never work together  
They insist I’m made of stormy weather  
And I love how they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)  
'Cause Yunk lets me talk to the camera  
And all those other guys be damned yuh,  
‘Cause At the end it’s you I wanna keep talk-talk-talkin’ about  
Oh, they don't know about my home with you  
They don't know ‘bout my routine for glutes  
But I bet you if they got a clue  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about our evil plan  
They don't know you’ve always been my man  
They wanna win but I don’t think they can  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us  
Pretty sure Momo thinks I hate you  
Like I don’t know just how to date you  
You make it harder,  
God it’s so hard not to touch you

Oh, they don't know about my home with you  
They don't know ‘bout my routine for glutes  
But I bet you if they got a clue  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about our evil plan  
They don't know you’ve always been my man  
They wanna win but I don’t think they can  
Baby, they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know you taught me to swim  
They don't know that we share everything  
They’ll be shocked at the end of all this  
'Cause they don't know about us  
They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you, our little secret  
And I wanna beat em  
And take a vacation with the prize cash!  
Oh, they don't know about my home with you  
They don't know ‘bout my routine for glutes  
But I bet you if they got a clue  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about our evil plan  
They don't know you’ve always been my man  
They wanna win but I don’t think they can  
Baby, they don't know about  
Oh, they don't know about my home with you  
They don't know ‘bout my routine for glutes  
But I bet you if they got a clue  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don't know about our evil plan  
They don't know you’ve always been my man  
They wanna win but I don’t think they can  
Baby they don’t know about they don’t know about us

  
/

Track 8: When We Vote, Though

They think they won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
It might be hard but baby trust me, I knowwwwww  
They think they won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
This isn’t over til the Jeff man reads the vooooootes

There’s just three left and it is scary,  
But i’m not worried (When we V O T E, though)  
It’s all about who’s on the jury,  
And I’ve worked to make this work  
No, they didn’t think I’d be here  
No, they didn’t think I could do it  
They thought that I was a flirt  
That I was just weak—  
But I was playing, baby!

They think they’ve won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
It might be hard but baby trust me, I knowwwwww  
They think they won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
This isn’t over til the Jeff man reads the vooooootes

I’ve been the mastermind this whole time, so once they see it  
(when they V O T E, though)  
They’ll understand that all of this has, been my plan since that first day!  
No, they didn’t think I’d be here  
No, they didn’t think I could do it  
They thought that I was a flirt  
That I was just weak—  
But I was playing, baby!

They think they’ve won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
It might be hard but baby trust me, I knowwwwww  
They think they won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
This isn’t over til the Jeff man reads the vooooootes

Time for my teamwork pact with Momo to unravel like we said it would  
She was amazing, but now it’s her I’m facing  
Time for this little clown I carried to roll over if he knows what’s good  
Some clown, some clown Markly baby!

They think they’ve won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
It might be hard but baby trust me, I knowwwwww  
They think they won but when we vote, though  
When we vote, though  
This isn’t over til the Jeff man reads the vooooootes

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter engaging in more nonsense like this @poppyseedfic.


End file.
